The Fera A cycle of the breeds
by Fey Croix
Summary: A few oneshots are planned. Just a few stories out of the life of the changing breeds and their kinfolk. First story: Bastet - Bagheera


**Authoress rant:**

**Hello there! **

**Yay, my first english ff in years... ok, it's just a german one with a crappy translation made by and I, but I hope someone will like it. **

**I'm fascinated with the world of darkness and more so with the changing breeds. This story is one of a starting cyrcle about the diffrent breeds and tribes among them. Please be nice with critic directed at grammar. I'm not in training right now and my English is a little bit rusty. Besides that comments are welcome.**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Bastet - Bagheera**

The big cat hissed angry, pupills big and black surrounded by a glowing, yellow iris in the darkness of night . It was a giant out of it's race. Big as a yong bull with strong, lean muscles under the satinlike, black fur. Claws as long as a human's finger sliced through air and dirt. It turned it's head all the time to stay aware of her oponents. The pack of wolves growled dark. They were enormous, too. As near as big as the feline, but none of them could vergleichen with the great cat. They kept the distance to the dangerous claws and fangs and tried to cage her victim to get in his back. Cause as strang as the cat was, the combined power of half a dozen wolves would kill it. But the panther didn't even think about allowing them to backstab it. It constantly moved; the body a fluid movement in the darkness.

It draws nearer and nearer to the forest side. A silver moon circeled by glowing clouds illuminates them all in a ghostly light. It breaks on the panther's fur and made it shimmering in blue and silver. A movement of shadow and light. One of the wolves, a heavy, brown animal jumped forward growling and snapping only to get a strike on the muzzle. Blood sprayed, a dark red flow acompanied by a loud wimper. The panther didn't acknowlegde this for it turns around to defend against the next wolf that wanted to attack its back. However, this wolf was fast enough and could get away. The big cat hissed angrily. They were playing this tiring game for nearly an hour and slowly but surely the movements of the feline got heavier. It got difficult to keep the wolves' fangs at bay. It hissed once again and a filled her with bliss to hear some of them wimper in fear. The mammal had proved the danger of her claws. Besides some minor wounds it had nearly killed one of the pack. Only the help of his packmates had saved the life of the canine. It attacked in his Crinos; stupid fool.

Without any difficulties she had ducked under his blows, slid around him and attacked. When the garou realized he would lose that way, he started to change to his hispo-form just like the others. It was this moment the panther choosed to pounce. With all it's strength it throws his body against the wolves' changing form and the beautiful sound of craking bones could be heard all over the clearing. The ribcage was no more and even the healing power of an garou would take some time to heal that. The cat hoped it wouldn't come to that. The shallow but loud breaths of the mangled body was at least a little bit satisfaction. The panther hissed again; raging and warning with an anger only an insulted cat can feel. The complete body of the black animal tightened itself all at once. Muscles spanned under velvety fur and the panther flew towards one of the wolves in split seconds. The wolf yelped frightened and aside jumped, but the cat wouldn't have hit it so or so.

But it had accomplished her goal and ran towards the edge of the forest with long jumps. The pack of wolves roared unanimously when it her opponent escaping as it. They charged in bulk and had almost caught up with the cat just when it reached the first tree A jump took the panther up 5 m only just below the first branches. Its long , bent claws drilled into the bark and let little, dry pieces of it rain into the eyes of the wolves standing below. They growled furiously, bared their teeth and jumped at the trunk highly. But the black cat sat down unimpresed on one of the lower, thick branches and began to lick her wounds. It didn't let its opponents from its eyes, but covered her strain expertly with the calm composure only cats are able to show. Its wandering eyes rested on a black, great male which obviously was the leader of the horde.

Even if it didn't have its folks under control, it couldn't be underestimated itself. It hadn't moved into her range once and now it was standing good 20 feet from the tree. The panther stopped licking her fur and stared at him provocativelybut the wolf didn't approach. It culdn't win right now, not without dying and they both knew it. The Bagheera rose and stretched. The branch cracked lightly when it drove her long talons into the bark. The larger part of the pack still jumped around the trunk as if the cat would drop like a ripe fruit soon, growling and lying in wait.

The only exceptions werethe alpha, which had given up on calling his pack back by then and the nearly dying garou, which breath still came as a shallow whistle. At its side stood a small, grey wolf, taking care of it. Another three remained under the tree. The panther glanced at the powerless alpha again and its eyes sparkled provocatively before it threw herself. Like a stone it dropped the 23 feet. The feline had never intended to stagnate on the tree, and its aim accuracy was confirmed by a dry snap.

The hairy body under its paws collapsed silently. Before the other garou could realize that it had broken the neck of one of them, the bagheera skipped around and tore a wolf throat to pieces with one stroke of its paw. Blood sprayed brightly through the night. Growling warned the cat on time and she leapt aside so that the jaws of the wolf snapped shut centimeters besides the black flank. Another paw stroke tore up the face of this wolf. Claws went deeply into flesh, scraped across bones and destroyed eyesof the wolf which roared in agony before its fast end.

The black cat dropped the lifeless body and looked up.

The alpha hadn't moved and the small wolf stood whimpering besides the hurt one. The panther irritatedly beat its tail from side to side, it was tired, bloody and bad-tempered and the wolf alpha make her wait. The canine should know anyway that it didn't stand a chance alone. It thoughtfully look at the three dead bodies to the feline's paws, then it took a look out of the canthus to the two survivors of his pack. Its view flew down and the panther grasped too late that it sought for the golden tyres around its legs. She still leapt´forward but he had already disappeared into the umbra. The cat hissed angrily and drove around. The shimmer in her golden eyes fixed upon the remaining two garou on the clearing. Head deep between its shoulders the cat stalked towards both with slow, supple movements.

The small wolf whimpered anxiously,but remained left where it stood. It even attempted a growl, which seemed rather ridiculous. The tail of the panther twitched, uncertain whether it should attack or not. Obviously the pale gray, small wolf was very young; just out of the cubs. And if there was something the feline didn't enjoy it was killing children. The young wolf stood over his injured comrade - so faithfully, courageously and stupid. A meagre picture of misery. It aroused pity in the cat's heart and dissolved any rage. The cat stopped and mumbled disgruntledly. It changed forms and instead of a lethal panther a supple, young woman in her early twenties stood there. Her black hair shimmered red in the moonlight. The young garou stared dumbfoundedly at her but he followed her example moments later. What was there to lose?

At the side of the groaning wolf sat a boy with windswept, fair hair; distrust and fear in his big, blue eyes. 12 or 13, not much older.

"Kill me", he spoke up intensely and the young woman blinked astonishedly.

"If I wanted to see you dead, you wouldn't be breathing right now, cub", she couldn't keep the mockery out of her voice.

"Then do it!" Hate filled his eyes now, too.

"Enough blood has been shed this night. Your alpha has abadoned you and your friend, leaving you at my mercy. The destroyer has received enough food, it isn't necessary to fatten him."

The boy blinked confusedly when he tried to unravel her words.

"Wyrm servant ", he hissed as sonn as he understood.

The young woman shook the head.

"I only fought for survival, young wolf. It is the garou which have attacked first. You should learn better from your history."

The young garou looked at her uncomprehendingly.

"It seems your kind doesn't enjoy to remember their faults. But notice, cub, we others neither have forgotten nor have we forgiven."

She looked past him and discovered a coal bird in the darkness.

"It seems like help for your friend isn't far,cub. Learn from this lesson and should you ever run into me once again I will check that. And if you didn't Amara Dancing-with-the-shade won't spare you a second time."

She turned around and a small, black panther melted into the shadows of the woods.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Not that long, I know. Maybe they will appear again later, 'cause I like Amara and Toby (that'S the young garou)**

**~cya dat Fey**


End file.
